The Celebration
by StarLush
Summary: Set present day, Mulder goes back to work for the FBI after so many years, just how does the couple celebrate? Can Mulder control himself? (Collaboration piece between myself and Shipper2013, we had a good time writing it thus far so we hope our readers enjoy it just as much.) Rated M for later chapters. MSR FUN!
1. Chapter 1

**So again this is a collaboration piece between myself and Shipper2013, we together and just went back and forth in certain areas, we both had the same ideas in mind and the goal set for the story and created a wonderfully fun celebration for everyone! We really hope you enjoy the beginning.**

**WE OWN NOTHING, NO ONE! **

* * *

"I can't believe that after so many years you are willingly going back to the FBI. I can't believe they want you back." Scully joked at his expense often, especially pertaining to the FBI. She never thought he'd ever consider it, but she had to admit he was a great agent, she knew it from the moment they met, and if they were so desperate for his assistance on this case, she should be supportive of his decision.

"Scully I think this calls for a celebration. Why don't we go out, hit up a bar and have a good time?" he wiggled his brows at her, hoping he could entice her to let loose tonight. "I mean seriously, you don't work tomorrow, in theory and I don't technically start for a couple days, let's celebrate. We never get to do this anymore." He was happy he finally found necessity in his life again, he was happy playing house with Scully working all day but he needed more to do with his time and this was the perfect break.

"Ok-ok, I think we can celebrate a _little_ ok. But I'm telling you now if you drink too much and are too much for me to get home, I'm leaving and you can get a cab." she sneered at him, followed by a genuine smile of affection. She did love seeing him excited.

"Well let's go get changed and head out, Doc." he was antsy and excited.

Making their way upstairs they changed into decent bar clothes, nothing too fancy but enough to show off the goods that they each possessed. Mulder was first to the bathroom stripping clothes as he went as usual; he forgot how much stuff he had to carry as an agent again- badge, gun, handcuffs...he didn't really miss it all that much but it was a decent job. Using the bathroom and opening the door again, Scully stood there waiting her turn with arms folded across her chest.

"I don't know why you don't let me go first, you know I take longer to get ready than you do." Scully wasn't completely high maintenance but for going out she wanted to freshen up her makeup and hair.

"Sorry Scully." he pouted playfully at her as he looked at her through the mirror, eyeing her as she stepped over the threshold into the bathroom.

*POP*

"SHIT! Ah, I hate that..." the lights went dim in the bathroom, Scully wasn't easily terrified after so many years on the X-Files but sometimes things just caught her off guard.

"I'll go grab a chair and change it," he leaned in and gave her a kiss and left her to get ready.

While Mulder went to get a chair, Scully took her makeup bag out of the bathroom cabinet and prepped her items on the bathroom counter. Mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, blush, eye shadow...that should do it. Reappearing with a wooden chair and a new light bulb Mulder set to work fixing the blown bulb.

"Thanks Mulder."

"No problem, Scully. You know I'll screw one in for you any time," he teased. Scully just stared at him through the mirror, a serious look on her face to his joking manner.

He stood on the chair and got to work changing the light bulb. "Will you take this one?" he asked, holding the old bulb to her. Turning she approached him and took it from his hand.

"You know Scully, I can't help but notice how perfectly your mouth lines up with-"She shot him an eyebrow and cut him off.

"Enough, Mulder. Hurry up I need to get ready." She patiently waited, tapping her foot.

He pouted at her, but finished turning the new bulb, making the light shine brightly again. He stepped down from the chair. "Do I get a reward?" he inquired, leaning in close to her.

"Yes. You get to take me out tonight," she said turning back to the mirror and dolling herself up for the evening.

He sat dejectedly in the chair and watched as she put on her makeup. He loved seeing the care she took with the mascara brush, the way she leaned in close to the mirror for a better look as she took the curler to her lashes, making them pop a bit, and the length the mascara added really made her eyes sultry and sexy. Pulling out her eyeliner, she lined the lower part of her eye, and then she closed one eye at a time, finishing the tops with it as well she finished off with a light eye shadow; not much for color, just something to make her beautiful blue eyes sparkle. She puckered her lips and applied a light lipstick...she made getting herself ready an elaborate affair, it was like a little peep show just watching her get ready. She finished with the rouge and checked herself in the mirror, catching Mulder staring at her intently through the mirror. Smiling at him and flashing a wonderful Scully smile, "Are _you _ready, Mulder?" She questioned him as she pulled her hair up into a clip, letting a few tendrils fall free, framing her face.

"Uh, yeah," he said, wondering how long he had been watching her put on makeup. He got up and looked in the mirror, fixed his collar, and ran a hand through his hair.

"All done," he said, grinning at her and placing his hand on her lower back, leading her out. Scully couldn't help smiling back at him- he was acting so boyish and excited tonight. She was happy for him, starting a new part of his life and being so happy about it.

"I'll drive," she said, grabbing her car keys, "Because I already know you're not going to be able to drive home tonight."

In answer, he kissed her and placed a hand on her back as they walked out of the house.

They drove down the long driveway and to the gate, where Mulder got out and swung it open to let the car through and then closed it again and jumping back in the car.

"I'll be honest Scully, this was a great lot. We have beautiful views out here. City life got so busy and scary after awhile, this was a nice spot to settle down…mostly." He glanced over at her and put his hand on her thigh, he let his boyish grin out and received a big smile in return.

The ride to town was beautiful with the sun setting over the farmers' fields and when they got into town, Scully found a parking spot near a decent-looking bar. The sun was just about down and the night air had a crisp feeling. Inside the bar, groups of people chatted loudly and sipped drinks as the music pumped from the overhead speakers.

They went straight to the bar counter, where Mulder ordered a glass of scotch for himself and a glass of red wine for Scully. They looked around until they found an empty table and sat down.

"Cheers," Mulder said, holding up his glass. Scully raised her wine glass and tapped his whisky tumbler, creating a satisfying clink.

"To your new job," she said. They each took a sip.

"Mm, now that is a good scotch," Mulder said appreciatively, studying the glass.

"Good, enjoy it, Mulder. I'm very proud of you, you know. You've just got out of your exile and back into a job that you hated at one point," she glanced at him jokingly, "you deserve to celebrate a bit." Scully took small sips of her wine as to make it last, she knew Mulder would be downing drink after drink at this point.

"Thanks Scully, this _is_ the perfect celebration. And it'll be even more perfect if there's some celebrating back at home afterwards, just you and me."He wiggled his brows at her suggestively only to receive an eye roll in return.

"Play your cards right and you _might _get lucky..." she drew out the last few words slowly and raised her brow at him.

He raised his glass at that and took another sip as a group of college students came into the bar, already loud and laughing, some of them began dancing immediately while others went to order their drinks.

"Now that's also a way of celebrating," Mulder said, gesturing to the dancing group.

"I'm _not _dancing, Mulder. There's not even a dance floor here." Indeed, the young men were gesticulating wildly not on a dance floor, but in a small clear area between tables, and the young women with them were laughing and encouraging them.

"Ahh, college," Scully mused, "When you arrive at a bar already hammered." She rolled her eyes thinking of the memories.

"Did you arrive at bars already hammered when you were in college?" he inquired.

She grinned widely. "Come on Mulder, you know me better than that. I studied every night and was very well behaved," she sipped her wine, trying to look innocent.

"Bullshit! C'mon Scully, you've never told me any college stories. Let's have one." He didn't realize that he and Scully never really talked about their past much, there was so much history between them alone he didn't think about what she would have been like before being partnered with him in the FBI.

She looked disdainfully at the dancing group. "Alright, Mulder, I did have this one drunken night. . ."

"I knew it! Come on, what happened?" He was eager to hear about his 'perfect Scully's' wild night. He sipped on his drink and waited patiently for her to continue.

She hesitated before giving in to his excitement, "I was drinking at my friend's apartment with her roommate and her roommate's boyfriend."

"I like where this is going."

Scully rolled her eyes again. "No, that's not where it's going." She sipped her wine again, enjoying teasing him with just the little details.

"We were already drunk when we left and we got to this dive bar at around 11 pm. My friend Karen had on really high heels, needless to say alcohol and heels don't get along very well…I uhh I had on this low cut dress with no sleeves-"

"Yes! I like those." He smiled at her urging her to continue.

". . .So I had on this sleeveless dress and Karen kind of fell over right when we walked into the bar and kind of grabbed me…well she grabbed my dress at least..." she dissolved into laughter remembering the incident all too vividly now.

"I _still_ like where this is going," he said, and couldn't help laughing, too. Scully took a nervous sip of her wine and continued with the story.

"So she grabbed my dress as she fell, and then she kept falling, and my dress came down with Karen as she landed on the floor, and I was standing over her with my top down…"

"Ooooh," Mulder said, and took a large sip of scotch, eyes wide, wanting to know more details.

"...and I wasn't wearing a bra..." she was laughing loudly now at the memory, her shoulders shaking and she smiled ear to ear.

"Ooooh!" he said again. "And then what did you do? Did you turn around and leave? Or did you stay?"

"I stayed," she said, finishing her first glass of wine rather quickly and adding: "Til about 2 am."

"Alright!" he cheered, and hailed down one of the bartenders for another glass of wine for her.

"And all these guys kept buying me drinks." She waved her arms explaining the story to him.

"Well yes, of course...guys will usually do that after seeing breasts for free…" Mulder grinned and finished the last of his scotch and ordered another for himself.

"And I got so drunk the bouncer ended up kicking us out." She pretended to look embarrassed but felt strangely comfortable telling Mulder this story, especially after so many years.

"You go girl! So did these young gentlemen who were buying you drinks get to see any more of you?" He raised his brows hoping for the best.

"No, nothing else. After the initial, uh, view of my chest, they didn't get anything else except for some group dancing. Some _really _bad, drunken, group dancing." She looked over at the group beside them, who had stopped dancing now and were sitting around a large table, drinking and conversing loudly.

"What a tease! You walk in, boobs out, and then nothing else!"

"Well I can be a tease, Mulder," she said coyly, twirling a finger around the rim of her wine glass.

"Don't I know it?" He smiled at her jokingly, "I'm going to go get a shot, do you want one?"

"No, two is my limit," she said, "Somebody has to drive home tonight..." It was more of a warning that he better be watching how much he is consuming or he wouldn't be making it home with her.

"We could always share a cab and come get the car in the morning…" she shook her head and he seceded. "Dana Scully, the forever well-behaved." He got up and went to the bar. She watched him stand at the bar and order, looking him up and down as he chatted with the bartender. His black shirt fit him nicely, and his jeans showed off a nice ass. She bit her lip thinking about him naked, he was still irresistible after all these years, being middle-aged hadn't changed that fact. Her eyes watched him as he downed the shot of liquor and returned to the table with a new drink in hand as well.

"Exactly how much do you plan on drinking tonight? You are the one that was all antsy to celebrate at home." she eyed him suggestively.

"Oh, I'll be fine Scully, I can hold my liquor don't you worry." He smiled and toasted glasses with her again.

An hour had passed of celebrating and Mulder was feeling quite tipsy. He attempted to get Scully into a dance but she just wasn't in the mood for it. Yawning and checking her watch she pulled at Mulder's arm getting him out of the group of college delinquents he was harassing.

"You about ready to head home? I thought you wanted a little party, just you and me." She smirked at him and raised her eyebrow, hoping he'd get the picture even intoxicated.

"Yes! Let's get outta here..." he moved back to their table and gathered their belongings, making sure nothing was forgotten, Scully made sure to take care of the tab, which was more than she really needed to think about. However it was a celebration after all and Mulder did deserve a little fun before he was fully engrossed with working again.

"I'm just gonna use the bathroom, I'll be right back," and Scully left Mulder to have one more dance with the college students, some of whom were doing more stumbling and falling than dancing. When she came out, Mulder was dancing a cross between disco and . . . something.

"Come on, Mulder. Say goodnight to your new friends."

"Good night guys," he said, "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"Leaving already? We were just getting started!" one of them lamented.

"Sorry kids. Important business to take care of at home," he winked at the group, several of whom cheered, while Scully's face became more and more serious. She grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him with her.

Mulder turned around and drunkenly waved as she dragged him along, much to Scully's annoyance, three college girls followed them out, lighting up cigarettes when they got outside. One of the girls was particularly wobbly, and began to teeter. Scully had visions of her and Karen that very night she told Mulder about and something protective arose within Scully and she let go of Mulder momentarily, who was still able to hold himself up at that point and caught the college girl just as she was about to fall.

"Hey, no tit show this time!" Mulder complained and gave his best pouty face.

"Thanks," slurred the girl followed immediately by her heaving onto the sidewalk, a few drops splashing onto Scully's foot.

"Why did I wear open-toed shoes?" she wondered out loud.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry," the girl was apologizing but still looked sick. One of the other girls went inside and came back out with some tissue from the bathroom.

"Here," she extended it to Scully, who took it and wiped the drops off her foot.

"Well, I think we've had enough excitement for tonight," she said, and led Mulder to the car.

Getting him mostly situated in the passenger seat, even having to help him buckle, Scully had no idea how she was going to get him into the house, _and he'll probably pass out on the way home._ She sighed to herself and got into the car.

"Oh, Mulder...you are absolutely no use to me now..."sighing heavily and looking at his tired face, pouty lips and beautiful features.

"I still got a drive home to sober up a bit..." he slurred his words and she looked at him helplessly in a 'get real' sort of way.

The drive home was quiet to start, moaning ensued from Mulder and Scully eyed him curiously making sure he was ok. Checking back on him every few minutes, she knew she didn't want any more vomit making it near her tonight. _Once is enough, thank you._

"You okay Mulder?" she brought her eyes back to the road as she spoke.

"Yeah...thinking about what I want to do with you tonight...mmm. Do you have any idea how sexy you are? Compared to some of those girls at the bar...even the slightly attractive ones-Scully-you're like-you're-numero uno." he smiled sheepishly at her and she bit the inside of her cheek as he compared her to the other women at the bar. Mulder reached out his hand and brushed the inside of her thigh, slightly above the knee.

"Yeah well you can forget it if you don't let me shower first, that vomit bit outside the bar, really grossed me out...and that's coming from a doctor."

"Come on Scully...you cleaned up...I just wanna go home and snuggle into you and make you feel good, plus you know you'll get all dirty again..." Mulder waggled his brows, lazily and smiled a foolish grin at her. His hand slid up her leg further and her breath caught in her throat, desperately wanting him to quit teasing her but also really enjoying the car foreplay on the way home.

"Please-let me drive..." she had to stop him or they'd end up at the side of the road, his hand moved its way back down her thigh and rested on her knee, massaging gently, tickling the inside gently. Scully was having a hard time keeping her focus on the road, she wanted nothing more than to pull over and just screw him until he fell asleep, at least they'd get home safely that way. Mulder removed his hand from her thigh and brought it up to her arm gently, weaseling his way to where he could feel the side of her breast, "...Mulder...I'm warning you. You won't get anything if you don't stop."

"Oh, Scully, what are you going to do? Get rough with me?" He was playful and condescending sounding, knowing she wouldn't do anything regardless of the warnings she gave.

"Don't tempt me..." she was focused with her eyes on the road and bit her lip thinking about torture for the man that sat next to her. _If he doesn't behave himself I'm not going to have a choice._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this took longer than expected, it's hard to write with another person!..but of course it had to turn sexy...hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

"You are all talk Scully...always have been..." his words were slurred and she started taking it personally, she bit her cheek to keep her thoughts and rising anger to herself. _Just the alcohol,_ she kept having to remind herself. _He's never this much of a dick._

Mulder couldn't keep his hands off of her but after his few insulting words the touches were meaning less and less. She could handle his touches and caresses of her leg, arm and the occasional brush of his knuckles on the side of her breast. Revenge was the only thing that was on her mind at this point. Pulling up to the house and putting it into park, Scully glanced over at Mulder and noticed he was fading in and out of sleep, his hand relaxed on her thigh, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him no matter his words. Shifting in her seat, she brought her hand to his arm and roused him.

"Hey, we're home..." he was quick at his game, he knew his angle when she started rejecting his advances, he'd play 'sleep' and catch her off guard. Reaching up and grabbing her head, he smothered his mouth onto hers, probing her mouth with his tongue, devouring her lips with his own, she moaned but barely fought back. She broke the kiss and stared at him a slight disgust on her face, "good you can brush your teeth while I shower, you taste like pure alcohol..." she grinned and left him there, not willing to help him into the house.

"You're not even going to help?!" He screamed at her as she made her way to the house, ignoring his request. _He can take care of himself, not like he's never been drunk before._ She made her way inside, placing her keys on the side table before making her way upstairs, _if I can get a head start this can work out and I won't have to tie him down._ Throwing her coat on the bed and slipping her shoes off, suddenly surprised by the body behind her, coming up and dragging his hands over her hips, pulling himself tightly against her and kissing her neck. He had kicked off his shoes and his shirt was missing, somewhere down the hall she supposed, he had also undone his pants and was slowly, skillfully removing them as he kissed and bit at her neck.

"I'm not as drunk as you think..." he whispered in her ear.

"Mulder-please...just let me jump in and I'll be done I promise, a few minutes won't kill you."

"You might be surprised..." he was grinding himself against her, working himself up as she tried to weasel out of his grasp. Scully fought her way to the direction of the bathroom, her eyes caught the chair and grinned as she turned to face him and fully kissed him, begging him to follow her to the bathroom.

"Would a strip show hold you over? Or maybe a little lap dance?" she raised her brow at him, loving the look of excitement on his face, _just like a kid in a candy store_. "Come on...you used to get off on just watching...why should this be any different?" She smiled at him and backed him into the chair that was left in the bathroom. Straddling him and kissing him deeply, being the terrible tease that he had been to her in the car, but of course ulterior motives were on her mind. "Be a good boy and you'll get a good show..." she retracted herself from his lap and stood towering above him, reaching for the hem of her shirt and slowly slinking it upwards, revealing her navel to him, his eyes were big and his mouth agape. Scully proceeded to lift the shirt upwards, revealing the taut skin over her ribcage and breasts still covered in the black lacy bra, she knew Mulder was always a sucker for black lace. He bit his lip as he watched her undress in front of him, everything was in slow motion for him, she accentuated each move to make it sexy for him. Throwing her shirt to the nearby pile of clothes left by Mulder earlier, she backed away from him slightly and turned around facing away from him, smiling to herself, she undid her pants and glanced over her shoulder, making sure he was behaving himself, she noticed the tent in his boxers and bit her own lip to keep from taking him right there in that chair, _he deserves this punishment and it's good for willpower,_ she had to keep reminding herself that she did indeed want to shower. Grabbing at the waist of her pants she bent over, showing him her wonderful ass as she removed the pants, clad in the lacy thong that matched the bra.

"God Scully-" he was breathless and shocked that she was teasing him, but he stayed seated on the chair.

She turned to face him and stared at him, her hair was astray and sexy from the move she just did as she waltzed over to him, breathing heavy she was trying to control herself, _Christ this is going to be more willpower for me to maintain this show than to tease him._ Mulder reached his hand up to touch her and she batted it away with one hand.

"See what you are going to miss out on if you don't behave yourself. And just like in the strip clubs...no touching, Mulder." She smirked as she straddled him once again and sat on him gently, pressing herself against his cock firmly, teasing him, making him writhe, bringing her arms to wrap around his shoulders, she kissed him gently on the neck and teased his earlobe with her tongue. She moved up and down gently on his lap and then firmly pushed herself up, stepping around him, her hand lingering on his chest, as she brought her face next to his from behind, kissing his ear gently. "You like this don't you, Mulder?" His eyes had drifted closed, in relaxation and were slightly heavy lidded from his building arousal. Scully reached her hand down feeling his strong biceps and forearms, biting her lip in hopes that her plan would work.

*CLICK, CLICK*

"SCULLY!" He couldn't move, he felt cold metal encircle his wrists, he was cuffed to the chair, _that sneak, _he looked at his pile of discarded work clothes from earlier and remembered her taking her sweet time as she removed her pants. _She must've rummaged through my work things and found my cuffs, how the hell-_ his thought ended...he didn't know how she did it but it was sure enough she did. She was going to leave him there, very much aroused and take her sweet time in the shower.

"Now...I can shower." she smirked at him and walked around him slowly, inspecting him, making sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"For God's sake Scully...it was just a little bit of vomit, you've seen worse!" he yelled out of frustration and drunkenness, she backed away from him and stared at him, slowly removing the bra and swiveling around to give him the same ass show she did with her pants earlier but now with the thong. Mulder groaned and he felt his cock twitch as he watched her fully strip down, giving him a wonderful view of her flushed center, she stood up slowly and made her way towards the shower, turning it on nice and hot, until steam emerged from the top.

Taking the bar of soap, she washed her feet, Mulder watched her through the transparent shower doors as she scrubbed her tiny toes, exaggerating the washing just as a tease.

"Ok, ok, will you untie me now?" Scully turned to him, soap still in her hand, and took in the impatient look on his face and he struggled on the chair, unable to get free. "My hands are going numb!"

"Nope," she popped the 'P' and answered very sternly. "I don't think you've learned your lesson yet."

He groaned. "What lesson is that?" Mulder yanked on the cuffs again, maybe on the off chance that he'd break free.

"Patience," she answered, "and obedience."

"Fine," he said desperately as they sat in silence for several moments, "Come on, I let you wash your feet. Now let me out of these things, I'm gonna explode!"

A grin spread across Scully's face.

"Good idea," she said slyly, "I think I _will_ make you explode."

He groaned in anger and frustration and tilted his head backward a moment, then turned his face back to hers. He seemed to sober up in an instant. He should have never teased her so much. She was a strong woman, she had arrested many men twice her weight in the past, of course she could hold her own when dealing with him.

When his eyes were fixed on her again, Scully let the bar of soap slide out of her hands, and it landed with a thunderous bang into the tub.

"Oops," she said with a smirk. "Let me pick that up," and she turned away so that her back faced him. She bent over at the waist, slowly, water streaming down her body, until he had a lewd view of her rear end. She picked up the soap briefly, without raising herself, and then let it go again.

"Oops," she said again, this time barely suppressing laughter.

So much water was falling across her face she had to close her eyes. When she rose, she wiped her face with her hands and looked at Mulder. His jaw had dropped and he was silently staring, completely astonished.

He finally managed to complain "You are pure evil."

Scully flashed him a smile and didn't answer. She reached for the bottle of shampoo and slowly squirted some into her palm, her eyes on him the whole time. His eyes were locked on her just as securely as if the pupils were in cuffs as well as his hands, he stared at her as she slowly massaged the shampoo into her hair, as she stood up tall and leaned her head back into the water, her arms raised, as her hands leisurely played with her hair and the water and suds poured down her body. When her hair was rinsed, she massaged in the conditioner, leaving it there to work into her hair a few minutes. She picked up a loofa, and then put it back down, realizing it would be much more titillating to use her bare hands. Beside her, Mulder squirmed in his seat and moaned softly. Whether anger or lust was winning out in him it was hard to tell.

Scully poured some body wash into her cupped hand and began to massage herself. First arms, shoulders, neck, and then chest. She caressed her breasts with two hands, first up and down, then in circles, until Mulder's light moans turned into groans of rage.

"Untie me!" he begged again. "Let me get in there with you!"

It was a delicious thought, having him wash her with his own hands, but she was teaching him a lesson.

"No way," she said, and continued to rub suds down her belly, in her navel, and around her hips, while Mulder continued to let out groans of frustration.

She took some more body wash and began to massage her lower belly and thighs. Needing a better angle, she lifted one leg onto the shower ledge. Still facing Mulder, and now with her legs spread, she dipped one hand between her thighs and caressed herself unnecessarily long, massaging all the folds with body wash.

His frustrated groans turned into steady panting. His mouth hung slightly open and his eyes looked glazed over. He continued to struggle in his chair, hoping for some sort of glitch that would allow him to wriggle free, but there was not. He was just as stuck as ever. Scully's own breathing was as frantic as his. She had already been aroused while stripping for him, and now in the shower this long tease and her slippery fingers were getting to her in the most delicious way. She needed some release. So did Mulder, but he wasn't getting any until she decided it was time. Looking around to see what she could include next in her tease, she located the perfect item. _ The removable shower head, what a finale! _

Grabbing the shower head, Scully couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. And as soon as she put her foot up on the edge of the tub, Mulder couldn't suppress a moan of arousal and excitement. He craned his neck slightly hoping to to see more of what she was teasing him with, taking the shower head she moved it over her hair and down her shoulders then letting it roam over her breasts, she loved the feel of the hot water on her chest and neck. Scully quickly lowered the hand held shower head and grazed it over her abdomen before making it to between her legs, dropping her head back slightly as the warm water tickled her already slickened folds.

"Oh God Scully...please..." he was begging for her to release him so he can help her with that but she wasn't budging, he heard her moan lightly. His cock twitched, wanting to explode just hearing her and watching her. Desperate for release, Mulder sighed heavily with her, watching her every move.

"Oh, God..." She had turned the head of the sprayer to the massager and moaned loudly at the new sensations it brought her. Letting the massage setting hit directly on her clit she couldn't resist, exaggerating a moan just to heighten the tease for Mulder, she paused for a moment and thought her next steps carefully, she reached over and opened the shower door, to give him the real view and not the view through a steamy glass door. Scully propped her foot up again on the edge and gave Mulder a beautiful view of her swollen lower lips, he bit his lip and closed his eyes, hoping it would end soon and she'd just jump him. She couldn't resist having the door open and aimed the shower head at him, spraying him and forcing him to open his eyes to watch her.

"Scully, please-I-oh God-" he wanted to watch but his cock and balls were aching terribly for release.

"Looks like you've almost learned your lesson, Mulder," she teased.

"Please," he groaned, "please let me go..."

"Almost," she answered, and turned the shower head back onto her clit. She let the sensation arouse her for a few moments, getting closer and closer to orgasm. She was aching desperately, but the stream of water wasn't giving her exactly the right pressure. She hung up the shower head, then lowered one hand between her thighs. Her one leg was still propped up on the ledge, and she stretched out as much as possible, giving Mulder a full view of her stroking. Water continued to stream down her body, making the sensations spread everywhere. She skillfully circled her clit with her finger until the orgasm hit her, and cried out in pleasure, falling slightly backwards. She leaned against the wall in the shower, breathing rapidly, chest heaving, until she could finally manage to open her eyes.

Mulder had stopped wiggling and was staring at her in awed silence, with a huge tent evident in his boxers. Was that a hint of pain she detected in his eyes?

"Alright, Mulder," she said sternly, "I'll stop teasing you now. But you have to behave yourself."

He nodded. Yes, she thought, that is definitely a look of pain in his eyes. She turned off the shower and grabbed a nearby towel. She dried her hair quickly, then dried her legs and feet very thoroughly. She would need good traction on the floor for what she was about to do. Smiling to herself, she hung up the towel and approached Mulder. His eyes travelled up and down her naked body, and he whimpered slightly. A few drops of water lingered on her chest, and some drops landed on him. She lowered herself onto his lap with her legs on either side of him, enjoying the feeling of her legs spread over him, and nibbled softly on his ear and neck. While she did this, her hand travelled over his thigh and reached into the opening in his boxers. He gasped when she grasped him, wiggling his cock out from his boxers, he couldn't contain his gasping for air when she got a little closer and rubbed the tip of his cock over her wet folds. His breathing was heavy, trying desperately to break the cuffs and when he was covered in her juices, she slowly lowered herself onto him, causing him to hold his breath as she engulfed all of him. The feel of him opening up her swollen flesh was stunning. She really had worked herself up with the shower head and her own ministrations that she couldn't help gasping as well.

Planting her feet on the ground, she moved slowly, torturing Mulder relentlessly but slowly driving herself mad as well. The feel of him slipping in and out of her was incredible, she felt like she could go on for days. Catching his eyes with her own, his were sad and pained with the pain she was inflicting on him...he was trying to convince her that he wasn't enjoying himself. In all honesty though he was trying to hold back everything he could so she could enjoy herself, _payback is going to be a bitch._ He held back a grin.

"Oh, God..." Scully breathed out, she knew she wasn't going to be able to keep him handcuffed the whole time if she wanted to get off well, she really needed his help but she was trying. Rotating her hips against him and grinding her pelvis into his, her clit rubbing against his pelvic bone gently she was loving every minute of it...the torture on Mulder's face was priceless. She couldn't help the words spilling from her mouth, "Are you sorry yet?" she whispered into his ear, licking and biting at his lobe gently.

"Oh God Scully...yes...yes..." he bit his lip not sure if he could handle much more of her grinding herself down on him. He couldn't resist her breasts near his face and dove for them, gently apologizing the best way he knew how at this point, nibbling around and sucking the hardened nipples into his mouth greedily. Biting a little, getting her to let out little groans of pleasure as she continued to move on him. She couldn't suppress her own moans of pleasure as he hit sweet spots on her breasts.

"Mmmmulder..." she writhed on him, feeling him penetrate deeply as she continued to ride him for her own pleasure. She was slowly approaching orgasm and Mulder was trying to thrust with her as best as he could, it was obvious she wasn't going to let him go until after they were finished. Scully scooted in as close as she could, making maximum contact with Mulder's pubic bone and slowly wrapping her legs around him and the chair. She was small but she was agile as ever and Mulder couldn't control himself as she nuzzled in close, he bit at her neck, surely leaving marks but not out of anger, purely the intenseness of it all. Secretly he was loving the sensation of being cuffed and having sex, plus Scully was amazingly sexy taking care of herself over him. He made his way to her ear, craning his neck slightly...and sucking in the earlobe, whispering gently into her ear.

"Come on Scully...come for me, I want to feel you..." Scully gasped hearing his words, sometimes, just like reading erotic novels, it was simple phrases that ended up getting her so hot that she could barely contain herself. She pushed onto him firmly and barely moving, just rubbing herself against him, Mulder was biting his lip hoping she would finish soon so he could finally let go. This was the ultimate punishment, he couldn't touch her, couldn't grab her hips and force her down on him, he just didn't have full access like he normally did and it was the ultimate torture.

"Muld-Oh God, please..." listening to her beg was music to his ears, she was so close, right on that edge. Her mouth was open, chest flushed, breasts engorged and she was breathing heavily...Mulder took his opportunity and thrust as well as he could into her, causing her to gasp and squeal, "...oh please, please..." She held onto him as he thrust up into her, using his strong legs as well as he could, then he felt her muscles tighten around him, her body tensed and she was holding her breath, riding out the pleasure waves. Mulder knew he could come any minute but wanted her to be satisfied, even in his own torture he was always going to be a considerate man. Her insides gripped his cock so wonderfully and she kept moving after a few moments, deep down knowing she wanted to finish him off...she didn't want it to be on his terms like it normally was. Scully wanted nothing more than to suck his life force out, drain him completely, utter punishment for not having patience as it was, everything was on her now. She came back down to earth and continued riding him, trying to will his orgasm right out of him. Looking into his eyes she saw pain, pleasure and apology, though his apology didn't matter at this point, she wasn't going to let him loose, especially now. Scully placed her feet back on the floor and watched him carefully as she changed her positions, the slightest move was the utmost pleasure, his balls ached for release and Scully was going to let him have it...or he hoped. She bounced on him gently letting his cock slip in and out of her wet depths effortlessly, Mulder was panting a little bit trying to hold out a little longer but it was increasingly becoming difficult.

"Shit...Ssscul-" he couldn't even finish as she slammed down on him hard, giving into the deep penetration she knew he had always really enjoyed. He tensed as he felt his balls retract into himself and his cock swell slightly, "...Oh God..."he panted it out, knowing that she wasn't going to stop and he was going to explode if she kept up this pace and it was going to be magnificent.

"Let it go Mulder...I'm not going to uncuff you until you come..." she held the 'M' and it drove him wild. He became erratic under her ministrations and thrust against her, she stilled her movements to leave him mostly in control so he'd finish strong and completely satisfied.

"Oh God Scully..." he bit his lip and thrust and thrust again, Scully took a moment and moved her mouth to where his shoulder and neck met and bit him, the sensations sent Mulder spiraling into oblivion, gasping and panting as he starting toppling over his edge. Scully held on for dear life as he went wild underneath her, the jolts and swelling from him causing her own body to tense with another orgasm, she gasped and bit her own lip, breathing into his neck heavily as he panted and shook from the strength of his own orgasm.

She sat on him for what seemed like eternity, breathing heavily into his neck, a sheen of sweat now covering both of them, between exerting themselves and the steam from the shower. Scully was the first to chuckle at the situation.

"I guess I should probably let you go before your arms are completely useless..."she kissed him on the cheek before she rose.

"Yeah I uhh-I think they are numb...God you're mean..." Mulder slurred out his response as she made her way groggily towards the pile of clothes in search of handcuff keys. She found them just under Mulder's work pants, they had spilled out earlier as she had hastily grabbed the cuffs.

She unlocked him and his body slouched and his arms dropped to his sides in exhaustion, he slowly brought them together and massaged them gently.

"Let me have a look," she offered. Mulder decided she could be trusted now, surely she was done punishing him for tonight. He held out his arms for her to inspect and she examined him very Doctor Scully like.

"Just a little bruising," she said, "No harm done. How about a little massage?" She smiled as she offered up her massage services to him.

"Sure," he said, "But let's get out of the bathroom first! I'll have sex nightmares for weeks after this…" he couldn't help but joke as he always did, it was the norm for the both of them no matter what had end up happening.

"Yeah, it's late anyways, let's get to bed huh?" she yawned and moseyed towards the door, Mulder following suit.

They walked to the bedroom, still naked and Mulder gently rubbing his own wrists jumped straight into bed with a 'plop' and followed Scully with his eyes as she rounded the other side of the bed. He had expected her to put on pyjamas, but she didn't, she slid under the covers still nude and snuggled in close to him.

"Let's see those wrists," she said and he gave her one arm at a time and she gently massaged the sore areas, moving her fingers and thumbs in small she brought his wrists to her lips and kissed them gently, it was a very tender move, an apology of sorts. Her eyes lifted to meet his and her expression was one of pure affection. Scully wrapped her feet around his, slowly caressing his feet with hers and he closed his eyes and leaned into her, enjoying the affection that was being given. The torture had ended and the only thing that was left was pure love and tenderness.

"Scully...,"Mulder whispered quietly, sleep almost overtaking him, "That shower show was really hot."

She kissed his forehead, showing her love, her lips teasing his still sensitive skin.

"But I still think you're evil." He laughed out and Scully caught his mouth with a kiss, smiling against him. He kissed her back eagerly, enjoying the tenderness and affection between them. As they parted she couldn't help but smile her beautiful smile. _This is the woman of my dreams!_

Mulder watched as her eyes drifted close and he himself began to drift a little bit, but the images of what had happened between them that night kept replaying in his mind. Watching her touch herself in the shower… wow. She really had gotten him. How she had managed to cuff him before he had time to realize what she was doing was amazing, then her teasing him was painfully wonderful. Thinking about all this Mulder wondered if there was something he could do to her to get her back good.

"Hey, Scully, are you still awake?" he asked softly.

"Mmm," she moaned, obviously on the verge of sleep.

"Can I- can I get revenge on you? Tease you like you teased me tonight?" He was hopeful in his request though didn't hold his breath. _Was that a small laugh?_

"Mulder I'm trying to sleep…sure, you can get your revenge on me. But I'm not talking about it right now, I'm too tired." She rolled over onto her other side and placed her hands underneath her pillow. Mulder looked up at the ceiling and pondered. What would she like from him? Would she let him tie her up? She really did like to be in control but she had just agreed to let him get his revenge on her. He thought about several possibilities and finally drifted off to sleep, feeling blissful and content.

* * *

**We are open to suggestions for Mulder revenge, if you'd like us to continue. :-) Happy reading, happy writing! **


End file.
